


Thin White Skin

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter thinks he should have done it when he had the chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin White Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This id NOT Peter/Stiles directly but there are definite overtones. Mostly just creepy Peter being, well, creepy.  
> Written for the [fullmoon-ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/) flash fic prompt Temptation

He thinks about the pale, thin skin on the inside of the boy's wrists. He thinks about what it would take to turn one so young. Before he knew Stiles, Peter thought it would take on light bite on that wrist, barely enough to scar, and that would be all. He thought Stiles, weak and young, would give in to temptation. Would want to be stronger and faster and more.

He thinks about the sounds the boy would make while his humanity drained away. Peter imagines the sensations and the smells and the sounds and lets it all wash over him. He knows that is all he is going to get, that imagining. At least while his nephew is Alpha.

He should have taken what he wanted when he had the chance, succumbed to the temptation, instead of _offering_ like gallant fool. He had been so sure Stiles would say yes. His heart rabbit fast and his breath shallow when Peter gave him the choice. And yet. The thin pale boy had resisted, said “no” in that shaky scared voice. And made Peter want him even more.

Now he would have to wait, until Derek was dead, to take what he wanted. He wouldn't wait long though he wanted that Alpha power back and he wanted Stiles. Peter was not inclined to wait much longer for either. 


End file.
